destinyscape_zeta_the_776_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
A Night To Remember
It was probably around midnight. I'm a bit of a light sleeper, and a heard some movement. I saw some kids geared up. They had a candle and some battle gear. Oura - "What are you guys doing?" Vex - "We're going to check out the woods." Metyana - "I really don't think this is a good idea, guys. Gaijra - "C'mon, I'm here. What could possibly go wrong?" Metyana - "A lot of things." Baro - "Could you guys just shut up and go back to sleep? We've got stuff to do tomorrow, and I'm not hauling your dead weight back if you get hurt." Gaijra - "Shut up, Baro. We all know you're a coward." Baro - "Don't say I didn't warn you." I mentally decided I was going to follow them, just to watch. But, just in case, Dragon Reaper said I could borrow his walking stick. The group sneaked past Ytel, who was sleeping in a makeshift bed made on some crates. Although he shifted, he didn't wake, and the group made it past the first hurdle. They tried to keep their armor as quiet as possible when walking past other classes. Eventually, we reached the main lobby, where I said farewell to my father. Once outside, they sped towards the woods on the other side of the courtyard. I followed closely, and climbed a tree to stay out of view. From tree to tree I jumped, trying to keep up. As we got further and further, the torchlight from the school was no longer visible. The group had slowed to a brisk walk. Metyana - "Guys, I'm scared, can we go back?" Vex - "Pfft... Hahahahaaaa! Scared? Of what?" I followed Vex and Gaijra, as Metyana had returned to the school. They started becoming uneasy. Vex - "Hey, maybe Metyana was right, maybe we should go back. Gaijra - "C'mon, Vex, it'll be fine." I clenched the walking stick. I knew something was about to happen. Vex was walking slightly ahead of Gaijra, and Vex kept complaining that he was starting to feel scared. He looked behind him, and Gaijra wasn't there. Vex - "Gaijra...?" I knew it. I knew this would happen. I'll jump down to help him out. As I jumped from the tree, I heard a terrifying roar. Vex screamed, and I landed next to him. A huge beast ran past the trees, towards us. Vex - "HELP!" I braced for impact, when something flashed in front of me, disarmed me and blinded me. It was Dragon Reaper. Moments after he appeared, I heard a loud ringing sound, a flash of light, and the beast's front, left leg was severed. It shrieked in pain. The ringing sound came back, but a very small voice could be heard. ??? - "Your warning, to you it is given, from me, you shall receive punishment." The beast limped away. Dragon Reaper's intense fighting stance eased. He looked at me. Dragon Reaper - "Is Vex hurt?" Oura - "Vex is fine. Let's go. No doubt the teachers will be on us." We walked back, in complete silence. Once we arrived, Ytel confronted us. Ytel - "What are you doing, going into the woods like that? And Oura? I expected more from you. You shouldn't so carelessly-" Oura - "Shut up, Ytel. I was following behind them to make sure they didn't get hurt. They didn't get hurt, so I did my job. With much thanks to Dragon Reaper." Vex - "I was lucky that he followed us. Metyana and Gaijra ran off, so I was alone." Ytel - "Well, I suppose I can thank you for that. However, you're all going back to the room, right now. And you'll be the first to fight tomorrow." The group, plus Ytel, all returned to the class. We all went to bed, thinking about the ordeal. Daylight came only a few hours later. I was having a pleasant dream. I was in my house. Grandma was there, grandpa was there and mom was there... But, she wouldn't look at me. Dad was nowhere to be seen. Mom said he left to go to work, but I couldn't believe her. Suddenly, a voice cut through the dream. Ytel - "It's time to wake up, kids!" I shot up and looked around, completely confused. The others were still sleeping. Ytel - "I said... IT's TIME TO WAKE UP, KIDS!" A few of them also quickly jumped out of bed. The rest slowly worked themselves out from under the covers. Dragon Reaper was sitting on his bed, eating an apple. Ytel was standing in the doorway. Ytel - "I hope you guys are ready. It's your first day of class." I excitedly jumped out of bed, ready to go, and then promptly fell backwards. The rest of the kids laughed. Ytel - "Take it easy, Oura. Anyways, let's begin. Meet me in the classroom when you're ready." Ytel stepped out, and so did Dragon Reaper. The rest of the students were still waking up. While they were getting ready I headed out into the classroom. Oura - "So, what are we doing today?" Ytel - "Firstly, the types of Dragons. After that, we'll get you suited up and pit you against some enemies." The rest of the class slowly funneled into the classroom. Once everyone was present, Ytel began. Ytel - "Good morning class. First, we'll cover Dragons themselves. Dragons are large reptile-like beings that are far stronger and far smarter than Humans. Dragons come in many shapes, sizes and colors. Red Fire Dragons are the absolute most common. We see them all the time. Whether it's in combat or in conversation, they're common and they're also quite dangerous." Vex - "Aren't all Dragons dangerous?" Ytel - "Yes and no. Some are more hostile than others. Fire-Blood Dragons are the most hostile Dragons we know of, brashly attacking towns and cities, and they do a good job of it. A single Fire-Blood Dragon could level a city the size of the Royal City in about half an hour." Metyana - "...Do we have a way to fight them off?" Gaijra - "I'd hope so." Ytel - "Yes, students, we do. We have multiple. I'll tell you a little bit about it, but I'll cover it more further into the class. To combat Dragons themselves, ranged weaponry is important. However, once they've landed or gotten close, you absolutely must be able to defend yourself. This is where it counts. A certain metal naturally resists Dragonbreath. That metal is Mithral. Mithral is a deep blue metal that is difficult to forge and is highly resistant to Magic of all kinds. We'll discuss Mithral more later on. For now, let's go play in the woods." Ytel looked at the group that went into the woods earlier, then he motioned to the group, leading us to the courtyard. Once there, we saw a few crates, each with many different weapons that a warrior might use. Ytel - "Even as a Dragonslayer, you may rarely have to fight a Dragon. So, we train you to fight regular beasts, first. Everyone pick a weapon, you'll need it." I spoke up and said to Ytel: Oura - "I spoke with Raven yesterday, I asked him to fit me with some equipment. He said it'd be done by eight, can I go pick it up?" Ytel - "Yes, but hurry back." I ran towards the building, took a right, then a left, then a right and ended up in Raven's workshop. Raven - "Eeyyaa, kid, got yer steel and plates 'ver in the back, there." Oura - "Thanks, Raven!"" Raven - "Now 'old up, y'gotta make sure they's fittin' right." I attempted to put on the armor. Raven saw me struggling, and helped me out. First, the breastplate. It covered my entire front and back, but didn't really allow for much flexibility. Then, the arm plates. They were fairly modest, with plate mainly facing outwards. Then, the greaves. They were surprisingly heavy. Raven - "Now, walk'ta the other side o' the 'shop n' back." I did as Raven asked. The armor felt clunky and unmanageable, and I nearly tripped over my feet a few times. Raven watched as I walked. Raven - "Y'gotta get used'ta the weight, yeh kiddo? Practice runnin' about with yer greaves on, aye?" Oura - "...Okay. Thanks, Raven!" Raven - "Aye. I'll be about. Holler't me if yah need repairs er' whatnot." Oura - "Will do. Thanks, again!" I walked out, and back to the class. When I arrived, everyone was still choosing their armor. Ytel - "Never take your armor lightly. It could save your life. Light armor, like that Dragonhide over there, is good for keeping mobile. Heavy armor-" Ytel motioned to me. Ytel - "-Is useful for holding your ground more, and taking a hit or two." Vex decided to take some studded Dragon leather. Gaijra picked an armor set that had very little in the way of plate, only protecting very key areas. Baro grabbed some plate armor, like me. And, Metyana took her time, but eventually decided on a set of Dragon leather. Dragon Reaper just sat, waiting. Ytel addressed the group. Ytel - "Everyone's all set? Good. Now, your weapons. Take some time to decide on a weapon. Give it a few swings, or shots, and we'll see about pitting you against something." Everyone excitedly looked around at the weapons. There were tons. And, half of them had names I couldn't pronounce. I quickly decided on a war hatchet. Dragon Reaper simply refused, and seemed to prefer his walking stick. Baro took a sword nearly as big as he is, and tried to swing it. He could barely lift it off the ground, and decided on a slightly smaller sword. Gaijra also picked a war hatchet. She swung it around, and jokingly roared at Vex, who cowered. Vex picked up a heavy-looking crossbow, and pointed it at Gaijra's head. Metyana grabbed a shortsword and a parrying knife.